Stick type vacuum cleaners are known in which each of the cleaners is provided with a vacuum pump, a dirt tube and a porous bag for receiving the dirt entrained in the air stream and conducting the dirt into a reusable dirt cup that is attached to the housing of the vacuum cleaner. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,138 to Nordeen. However, in the prior art stick type vacuum cleaners the handles are not adapted for multiple uses and, for example, it is difficult to vacuum stairs with such a device since it is elongated and if it is held vertically both the stairs and the risers cannot be adequately cleaned. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two position handle for a stick vacuum cleaner which can be used in one position for up-right cleaning and in another position for substantial horizontal cleaning in conjunction with a molded-in handle on the lower housing of the cleaner. Thus, stairs and risers can be adequately vacuumed.
The present vacuum cleaner is a light-weight, upright construction and includes a vacuum motor for drawing dirt laden air into a housing, and discharging the dirt and debris into a removable dirt cup, while the air is exhausted through the filter bag to the atmosphere.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support beam, or post, for a vacuum cleaner bag, which is connected to the lower housing at one end and a handle at the other end, which is disposed outside of said bag and the dirt cup.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dirt cup having a larger capacity than the usual receptacles for receiving dirt and debris picked-up by the vacuum cleaner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integral molded-in hand hold in the lower housing of the vacuum cleaner for assisting in the lifting of the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner during stair cleaning operation.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a construction for a light weight upright vacuum cleaner which is provided with a porous filter bag which has an unobstructed interior for permitting free passage of the air therethrough.